Flames of Memory
by yoshmaster5
Summary: Oneshot. Mars Lighthouse looms in the distance. What led to this ending, and how has it shaped this young Adept from Vale?


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters from Golden Sun or Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These characters belong to the companies Nintendo and Camelot Software Planning.

**Flames of Memory**

The bitter cold tore at her skin, a sad reminder of her plight. She was a Mars Adept, a manipulator of heat and fire. However, this frigid air seemed to sap away her strength. She tried casting fire spells for warmth, with no success. It failed when Saturos and Menardi dragged her to Imil, and it failed again in the frozen wastelands surrounding Prox.

Ahead, she saw a snowball impact the back of Isaac's head. The golden-haired Venus Adept spun, a fierce look on his face, yet humor showed in his crystal-blue eyes. Dressed for the cold, he wore a blue fur coat, and his trademark yellow scarf hung out its neck. Isaac ducked another, thrown by... Mia, of all people. The Mercury Adept smiled mischievously, still in her own multi-hued turquoise robes, but a pale white cloak went over her shoulders. Her azure hair was tied in a low ponytail, as she decided not to wear a hood in the cold. Most likely her Imil upbringing...

Jenna chuckled, shaking her head at the unofficial couple. A small smirk formed on her lips as Isaac failed to dodge one of the frozen projectiles. She felt like the healer would not be a match for the bold Venus Adept, but she was happily proven wrong. Earlier, Sheba had teased her at Contigo about Isaac. Jenna flushed then, simply because the sly Jupiter Adept would not let up, and kept putting words in her mouth. Either way, Sheba was wrong, and now Jenna could pester the girl about _her_ brother. The Mars Adept's eyes flickered to the front of the small procession, where the only outspoken couple of their group resided. The Jupiter Adept was shielded from view, behind an emerald green cloak. That Felix wore. That's right, it still amazed Jenna that her brother had even agreed to let Sheba, 'latch' onto him for their entire trek to the Mars Lighthouse. The Laliverian claimed her actions were for warmth, but if Ivan, Garet, Isaac, and herself were able to endure the cold of the Rift, as the Proxians called it, between Mars Lighthouse and Prox, no one bought her excuse. Nevertheless, Sheba remained attached to Felix even since they began their trek.

Felix... it seemed so long ago she thought he was dead, along with her parents and Isaac's father. That one day in Vale... the night of the storm, caused when a team of Proxians led by Saturos and Menardi set off the traps in Sol Sanctum, causing a tempest to form, which killed all invaders except the two leaders. The side effect was that Vale suffered as well... the tempest caused boulders to rain down upon the village, destroying homes, bridges... and ultimately, claiming the lives of her entire family, and Isaac's father. Or so they thought...

Three years later, everything changed. Their infiltration of Sol Sanctum, led by Isaac and spurred on by the ever-erratic scholar Kraden, and discovery of the Elemental Stars, the essence of all Weyard's elements. That... that changed everything. For her, the other two adepts that became family to her, and for the entire world.

--

_Jenna stared in horror as the two people from earlier in the day, those two foreigners appeared from the warp leading to the chamber of the Elemental Stars. Both of them were cloaked... she could not get a good look at their faces. She knew immediately... they intended to take her and Kraden as hostages. The woman held a scythe in front of the two, the blade pointed back towards them, ready to cut them down at the slightest provocation. The man did not draw his blade, but she recognized it in him—he was an Adept as well... as was his companion. She glanced at the scholar next to her... the fear in Kraden's aged eyes. However, there was a willingness to go down fighting._

"_Jenna! Kraden!" she heard Garet yell. At the pedestal of the Jupiter Star, the two adepts of her same age stood transfixed, stunned at the change in events._

"_It appears they have spotted us," said the man._

"_I hoped they would not have noticed until they had acquired all the Elemental Stars," replied the woman._

"_You mean to steal them?! Thieves!" yelled Kraden, anger entering his voice._

"_Are you not the same?" questioned the man, turning his head to face them. Jenna's heart stopped... his face was light blue, with dark red eyes. Kraden did not reply... Jenna could not tell if it was the question, which seemed quite logical in her own right, or if it was this... alien appearance._

"_If I recall, you stole our information, Mr. Scholar," retorted the woman, still facing the other two Adepts._

_Jenna clenched her right hand into a fist, finally mustering up the courage to speak. Normally, this did not happen. However, this was beyond normal... "What, are you going to kill us once you get the Elemental Stars? Do you think you could face all of Vale?"_

_Neither figure replied. Instead, a low voice came from behind her... one that was oddly familiar. "Relax, you will not be hurt," he said, emerging from the glowing portal. "After all, that was our agreement, correct, Saturos?"_

_The man smirked, who she decided was henceforth to be called Saturos. In her case, she would have preferred the term 'bastard' or other terms she decided would only earn a lecture from the inane scholar next to her. "Correct... as long as they agree to comply," he replied, turning back to face Isaac and Garet._

"_So, what is it? Get the Elemental Stars for us, or lose your friend's lives? Those are the terms, do you agree or not?" asked the woman._

_Kraden shouted in protest, but Jenna's attention was divided. The masked man behind her, and her comrades. Something about the man... she felt she knew him from somewhere._

_Isaac was the one to respond. "Very well," he responded. Jenna could hear the pain in his voice. "For Jenna and Kraden's safety..."_

_The scholar shouted, causing the Mars Adept to wince. "What guarantee do we have that you won't just kill us anyway?!_

_The woman snorted. "You don't believe us? Fine, we have a guarantee..." she mused, turning around. Jenna was not as shocked this time to see a light red and pink face with similar burning red eyes. "You'll have to remove your mask."_

_This response left the girl confused, and it only amplified to hear the man's response. "That means..."_

_Saturos chuckled to himself. "Ah, brilliant idea, Menardi. We don't have any other choice, and it will serve well. So be it..." he muttered, turning around, and with a loud, booming voice ordered, "Felix! Remove your mask!"_

_Jenna's heart froze. She... she could not bear to even say her deceased brother's name... and this man just called... she could see Isaac and Garet debating between themselves... they were as shocked as she was._

"_Jenna... isn't that the name of your brother that drowned?" Kraden asked, with his usual lack of consolation about these matters. He had become used to death in his old age... many of his own contemporaries had perished during his lifetime._

"_Y-yes... it... that day... the boulder..." Jenna managed to whisper, still in disbelief. She turned her head to look at the masked man, heart racing._

_The man sighed... sadly, it seemed. "Very well... I'll... remove my mask," he replied, fear in his voice. She saw his hands rise to the sides of his head... and he bent his head to pull off the green-blue shield. It fell to the ground, and he looked up. Jenna needed no more conformation... she saw him. The same dark brown eyes, his hair only slightly darker than her own chocolate-brown tresses..._

"_No... it can't..." Jenna muttered, trying to convince herself of what she knew was false._

_Kraden tilted his head. "Is he..." he began to ask._

_Felix stepped forward. He wore a pine-green shirt with leather armor across his chest. A sword hung along his side, held by a belt that crossed over Felix's chest. He wore gray and brown leggings, with dark brown boots. A cloak went over his shoulders, emerald-green on the outside with the inner fabric a hue of dark tan. "I know... I've caused you so much grief, Jenna... I only survived thanks to a miracle..."_

"_We are the ones who saved him," stated Saturos, almost casually._

"_We found him floating unconscious in a river as we passed," finished Menardi._

"_I... I've been with them ever since. I have seen... a lot, Jenna..." said Felix, still a look of fear in his eyes._

_She had no idea how to respond. Everything was... so sudden. "You... you left me alone... I thought you were dead, Felix!" she screamed, unsure how to deal with the situation._

"_Jenna..." whispered her brother._

"_Save it," commanded Saturos. "So, how's that? Felix is our guarantee. So, do you give us the Elemental Stars or not?"_

_Isaac was silent for a moment. He yelled back, "We'll cooperate."_

_Jenna could not hear the rest... thoughts raced through her head. Felix was not speaking, as she heard more shouts of smugness, fury, and betrayal. She spoke in a whisper, "My brother is alive... why didn't he tell me sooner?..." she did not notice anything else... until a sudden tremor rocked the chamber. She stumbled, to be caught by her sibling. This snapped her from the mental trance... everything rushed through her mind. She looked around, only to see a giant rock, floating in the air. It spun towards them... and a giant eye looked straight at her. "What in the Elements is..."_

"_The Wise One!" Kraden shouted._

"_So that must be the guardian of the Elemental Stars," Saturos mused._

"_This isn't good..." Felix muttered, "We should escape while we can."_

"_What?! We can't leave the Mars Star behind!" retored Menardi._

"_I agree with Felix," came a new voice. Jenna turned her head, to see an effeminate man with long turqouise hair with a blue shirt and light purple cloak approaching the small group. "We're no match for the guardian."_

_Saturos scoffed. "Then the Mars Star waits for another day..."_

"_What about Isaac and Garet?! What, are you going to abandon them?!" she yelled, reaching her breaking point. Already, emotional scars had burst. Now she saw the possibility that her two friends would perish... and she could not endure that... she just could not..._

"_Forget them, they're done for!" snapped Saturos._

"_However, they could escape..." responded Menardi, glancing at her partner._

"_True... so, now what. Alex?" he asked, turning to the other member of their group._

"_Hm... Ah. We take this girl with us. If they want her, they will have to come after her, and will bring the Mars Star. Plus, Kraden is involved as well, and we need him..." Alex replied._

_Felix stepped forward, shielding his sister from them. "Are you breaking our promise, Alex?!"_

"_Conditions change, Felix."_

"_Jenna is not a part of this! I won't let you hurt her!"_

_Something touched her heart in his speech... yes, it was her brother. She did not know what had happened... or why, but she knew that he would do whatever he could to protect them._

"_There are two choices, Felix. If you leave her here, she will die. You know what the other is," retorted Menardi._

_Felix nodded slowly, turning to face Jenna. "Fine. We'll continue this elsewhere..." he stated, putting a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Can we go now?" inquired Alex._

"_Let's make haste!" shouted Menardi._

"_Master Kraden, you will join us, of course," stated Saturos. The two went through the portal, dragging the old scholar along with them._

_Jenna looked back at Isaac and Garet, who were desparately looking for any route of escape. "Isaac, Garet, don't die!" she pleaded, as Felix pulled her through the warp._

_--_

They could not see the Lighthouse yet. A few hours had passed since the group left Prox... she could hear Kraden complaining about the air, but she tuned him out. The scholar had gone on enough rants in Imil about cold weather, and she knew he was better dressed than any of them. Even if he was obnoxious at almost every occasion, the Adepts respected their elders. Isaac and Mia had since finished their snowball fight, with Mia expectedly being the winner. Ever since, the group had closed together for more warmth. No one was pestering Sheba now about clinging to Felix... Jenna suspected that her brother, while always keeping a stoic expression on his face, was very elated about the situation. Garet and Ivan were right next to her, both in fur coats, hiding their faces. She felt a warm heat radiating from the other Mars Adept... and she noticed one of his Djinni was hovering above them. Torch, she believed. Seeming to notice her attention, Garet turned his head slightly to see Jenna's accusing glare. He winked, motioning Torch to move over. Immediately, the Mars Adept felt a warming sensation. Not immense, but it was a welcome relief compared to earlier.

"You could have done that sooner," she whispered.

"I just called him out, Jenna," Garet responded, his hazel eyes glinting with mischief.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "... Liar."

Garet lightly tapped her on the head, a smirk on his face. "Fine, I'll keep him to myself," he retorted.

"I didn't mean that..." she moaned. When she noticed the other Mars Adept's face break out in an amused smile, she rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible..."

"Better believe it."

Jenna sighed. Somehow his actions were a welcome relief, and as annoying as possible. She did not understand that man at times... either way, the importance of their goal returned to her. Now was not the time to joke around... Isaac and Mia recognized that, and she knew that Felix had long ago...

_--_

_The town of Vault lay some distance from Vale. Many citizens could make the trek in a day or so... Saturos and Menardi forced them to travel the distance in half that time. Once they paid for a room at the inn, Kraden immediately passed out from over-exertion. Even he could not cover that much distance so quickly..._

_A room was given to Felix and his sister. The two Mars Adepts, who Jenna learned were from a town called Prox kept a room to themselves, while Alex just... wandered. This proved beneficial and ill, as the once thought-dead Venus Adept was now at the receiving end of a __**very**__ infuriated Mars Adept._

_Somehow, even after traveling from Vale to Vault in half a day, Jenna found enough energy to pin Felix to the wall. "Alright brother, you have quite a bit of explaining to do. Talk, __**now**__," she ordered._

_Felix sighed, pushing his sister off him. "Jenna, sit down. My reasons will be clear very soon..."_

"_Then start talking!" she yelled, moving to grab him again, but the more skilled warrior grabbed her wrists before she could strike._

"_Jenna, Mom and Dad are alive."_

_Immediately, any resistance vanished. The Mars Adept stood in shock, almost rooted to her spot. Her mouth was frozen open, as she tried to digest what Felix just said. He gently nudged her back, until she sat on one of the two twin beds in the room. She took deep breaths, but still could not make words escape her lips._

"_Our parents are alive, Jenna."_

_She looked up at her brother, a look of desperate hope in her eyes. "You... you're not lying to me, are you?..." she hesitantly questioned._

"_Why would I?" he responded, an offended tone in his voice. "No citizen of Vale died that night. Isaac's father is alive as well... all of us were saved by Saturos and Menardi."_

_Jenna did not respond for a moment, letting the news sink in. "Then... why? Why haven't we known? Why didn't you just return to Vale?"_

_Felix sat down next to his sister, taking her hand in his own. "It... will take time to explain, Jenna."_

"_I'm listening."_

_The Venus Adept took a deep breath before he began. "I trust Kraden has lectured to you about Alchemy and the Lost Age, correct?"_

"_Obviously, you should be able to tell what he's like after just today."_

"_Well... the truth is Alchemy has left this world. A thousand years ago, when the Sages sealed it away from the faults of man, Weyard started to disintegrate. I didn't believe it at first... but then Saturos and Menardi took me to see what lay beyond the rift in the far North. The edge of the world... it is slowly consuming more of Weyard as time goes on. Their home, Prox, is on the verge of vanishing into the enclosing abyss."_

_Jenna looked down at the ground, silent. What... what does this mean?_

"_There is a way to stop the degradation of Weyard, and it lies in the Elemental Stars. The storm three years ago was caused when Saturos and Menardi led a team of Proxians into Sol Sanctum, in order to obtain the Stars. They failed, as you know... and led to the disappearance of our parents, Isaac's father, and me. In the three years, they trained me to help..."_

"_So their goals are... just? They aren't just trying to wreak havoc?"_

_Felix shook his head slowly. "No... Saturos and Menardi are trying to save Weyard. I... I am too."_

"_How?"_

_Felix gently squeezed her hand. "The Elemental Stars, and the Lighthouses."_

_Jenna turned to look at her brother, confusion written in her eyes. "Lighthouses?"_

"_Think of it as a set of keys and locks... the Lighthouses are the locks that seal Alchemy away, and the Elemental Stars are the keys. The Lighthouses are ancient buildings that stretch to the sky, each one corresponding with the Elemental Stars; Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. By lighting each of them with the Elemental Stars, Alchemy can be restored and Weyard will cease its destruction."_

"_So... why has no one done anything?"_

"_Alchemy is dangerous... the Sages sealed it away for a reason. But... it needs to be restored." Felix pulled Jenna closer, and the girl placed her head on his shoulder. "If it doesn't, then eventually..."_

"_Vale will be swallowed up as well..."_

--

The Mars Lighthouse loomed over the horizon, seeming to pierce the sky. Even though Jenna had seen all the other lighthouses, this one dwarfed the others... easily. She guessed they were still a couple kilometers away as well...

"It's rather late," commented Piers. Still to Jenna's astonishment, he had not donned a fur coat. The Lemurian stood with his turquoise hair flowing in the breeze, and his cloak of matching color with tan patterns etched into the back. While he did wear longer clothes over his sailing outfit of light blue fatigues, the man still showed no signs of being effected by the wind.

"You think we should spend the night in... this?!" retorted Sheba, the outspoken girl commented. Jenna noted that she was still hidden by Felix's cloak.

"Do you want to challenge the Lighthouse exhausted?" asked Ivan, in a much calmer tone. The other Jupiter Adept pulled his hood down, his short blond hair being buffeted by the wind. His violet eyes looked tired...

"No, but I can't go to sleep with this weather," retorted Sheba.

She probably could if she was laying on top of Felix... Jenna kept that thought to herself, though a smirk formed across her features. She felt Garet tap her shoulder, and she looked over to see the other Mars Adept with a smug grin on his face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he whispered.

"That depends..."

"It wouldn't matter if Mr. Silent was anywhere nearby..."

Mt. Silent. Garet had given this 'affectionate' nickname to Felix, much to her chagrin. She thought he did it to pester her, but he did have a point. "Yeah, it wouldn't matter if _Felix_ was nearby, Garet," she countered.

"Mr. Silent, Felix, what's the difference?"

Jenna ignored him, grumbling under her breath.

Piers seemed to be engaged in a debate with a rather irate Sheba. Maybe it was the cold getting to her... after all, the Jupiter Adept grew up in the desert, so she was not used to this, and for the past few hours Jenna and Garet had been taking turns with their Djinni for warmth. Looking around, she could see the other reactions of the group. Isaac's forehead rested in his right hand, and Mia was barely concealing an amused grin. Ivan rolled his eyes, deciding to back out now. Jenna did notice that Felix was not saying anything... he knew to stay out of something like this. He had learned that first-hand, actually... when Jenna and Sheba got into an argument, he had tried to intervene. The results were not pretty, and it ended in part of the inn they were staying at being destroyed by Megaera, Kirin, and Atalanta. Both girls had gone without new equipment for a few weeks in order to pay for repairs.

Kraden spoke up. "Now everyone, I do believe there is a good solution to this conundrum," he began. Jenna heard Garet groan, and a small smirk formed on her face. "I believe Sir Piers was simply pointing out to climb the lighthouse tonight would be a poor choice. However, I do believe that there is a very simple solution to this."

"Let it out then," Sheba muttered.

"I believe Sir Piers' intention was to reach the lighthouse, and spend the night there before attempting the ascent."

The Lemurian nodded. "This is my exact thought, Sir Kraden," he replied, a thankful smile on his face. Piers was the only person who referred to him as 'Sir' Kraden. Perhaps it was his upbringing, but the man was always extraordinarily polite.

Felix spoke immediately afterwards. "Then we'll reach the lighthouse, and rest either outside or inside, whichever suits us best."

"I find that a good idea," verified Isaac. If Sheba held any complaints, Jenna assumed that her brother quickly silenced her... as she noticed he leaned down slightly. A smug smile formed on her face.

"Then let us hurry out of this cold!" proclaimed Kraden, rushing ahead of the team of adepts.

Beside her, Garet stood still for a moment. Then, "Jenna, I am so glad that he was with you during our journey."

"Can it."

"Yes ma'am," he replied, still smirking.

"Kindle, please stop helping Garet now."

"Jenna, I was joking!"

--

_Jenna and Sheba sprinted side by side, ascending the Lighthouse as fast as they could. Felix and Piers left earlier, alongside the two Proxians Karst and Agatio. Jenna did not trust them... although their goals were the same, the two shared Saturos and Menardi's ethics of the ends justify the means... and after believing her entire family was dead for three years, seeing the distraught faces of the Laliverians, and even threats to destroy villages if the four Adepts did not make a beeline for the Lighthouses, Jenna did not share that philosophy, and she knew her comrades did not either. A surge of relief spread through her when she realized that Isaac and Garet would both be safe... she did not know who their comrades were, but she trusted her childhood friends._

_Sheba came to a stop at the aerie elevator, quickly motioning for Jenna to get on. "Hurry! I can hear yells from above!"_

_Jenna leapt onto the elevator, crouching as Sheba closed her eyes, and the platform ascended through the ancient building. "Careful, Sheba! If you kill us right here, we can't help them!"_

_The Jupiter Adept did not respond verbally, but the elevator picked up speed. Jenna pushed herself up, and closed her eyes. Each of her Djinni ran through her thoughts, as she felt each link with her. Her abilities amplified, and she could feel their own desires to save their comrades. The elevator stopped, and Jenna immediately sprinted forward. The floating platforms ahead of her seemed to follow her footsteps. She reached the aerie... and the reason for Sheba's sudden strength became clear—ahead, the Jupiter Beacon glowed, the floating violent sphere radiating an intense light. Ahead, the battle of Adepts was commencing... Jenna knew that Felix had to be weakened... the beacon of his opposite element sucking away his strength. Piers was faring better, his sword keeping the brute Agatio at bay, while Karst slashed at the Venus Adept with her scythe. Felix fell back, grimacing as he pushed himself to his feet. Red was starting to cover his chest..._

"_Felix!" Piers yelled, stumbling back under his foe's strength._

"_Cure Well," muttered the fallen Adept, as energy started to channel into his wound._

"_No you don't!" yelled Karst, sweeping her scythe around. "Fall! Death Scythe!" Her weapon glowed black, and started to descend on the man._

_Jenna pointed her Meditation Rod at Karst, flames billowing from her body. "Serpent Fume!" she cried, sending a dragon of fire towards the Proxian. Karst was caught off guard, being enveloped in the fire, and knocked into the air by the sheer force of the attack. Jenna stopped next to Felix, who pushed himself into a standing position. "Felix, are you alright?!"_

_He shook his head, bringing his sword up shakily. "Of course not... the Beacon's sapping my strength. A small wound like this wasn't even healed..." he muttered, clutching his sword._

_Piers jumped back, left hand in front of his face. "Ply Well," he chanted, and a small angel formed above Felix, dust raining down on the Venus Adept. Felix nodded in thanks, as his wounds closed up. "This is much harder than I thought... both of them are very skilled."_

_Felix pointed his swords at Karst, who was glowing bright red now. Both she and Agatio had fallen back slightly, both channeling their psynergy. "Try sheer power. Jenna, see if you can do anything right now."_

"_Easy," she replied, stepping forward. She spun her Meditation Rod, as flames started to form around her. She noticed Agatio charge forward, hands engulfed in fire._

"_Meteor Blow!" he yelled, flames flashing from his body, and forming the shape of a meteor above her. Jenna braced herself, waiting for the giant ball of flame to crash into her. To her amazement, the flaming sphere was held in place by arrows..._

"_Atalanta! Strike!" yelled Sheba, who now stood next to Jenna, with a fierce light purple glow surrounding her. A green goddess formed behind the Adept, conjuring a bow from thin air, and drawing its string back. Arrows flashed from the summon, striking the Proxian warriors directly, and dispelling Agatio's own strike._

"_Cycle Beam!" Jenna screamed, pointing her staff at her foes, as a beam of heat flashed from the rod, circles traveling along the spell's path. The recoil pushed the girl back slightly, but she smiked as both Karst and Agatio fell back from the blast. "Felix, Piers, anytime now!"_

"_Make a path, if you please!" shouted Piers, as both Sheba and Jenna jumped to the side. The two Adepts exchanged glances, and one by one, their Djinni separated from them, floating around the two. Piers pointed his sword at Karst, who appeared to be casting a Healing Aura spell. "Diamond Berg!" He shouted, as ice formed around him. He suddenly flashed forward, blasts of ice shattering in his wake. His sword slashed multiple times, each attack cutting through more frozen water as he struck Karst. With a final slash, he flipped backwards, landing in a crouch. Karst staggered back, shaking._

"_Scum!" she accused, falling to her hands and knees._

_Not giving her any time to recover, Felix raised his sword to the sky. Piers rolled to the right, as energies from the ground flowed into Felix's blade. "Odyssey!" he commanded, and swung his sword down. A massive golden sword stabbed from above, moving to impale Karst. Agatio stepped in front of her, grunting as the blade of psynergy impaled him. Felix brought the sword up, and around, summoning a second golden blade to stab Agatio from below. The man grunted, staggering back. Felix brought his still glowing sword back, and stabbed forward. His sword seemed to fly forward in a giant blade of pure psynergy, traveling straight through Agatio._

"_Damnit! Healing Aura!" Karst yelled, as her comrade fell forward, the massive blast weakening him. Heat flowed around the two, starting to mend their wounds._

_Jenna locked eyes with Sheba. The two nodded, crossing their arms in front of their bodies. Felix and Piers had bought them enough time. Jenna raised her head to the sky, as her ponytail fluttered in the breeze behind her. The djinn floating around her seemed to fly into the air. "Meteor! Envelop the ground in your ever-growing flames!"_

_Across from her, Sheba did the same, as her Jupiter Djinn soared into the sky. "Thor! Strike with your hammer of thunder!"_

_A giant meteor fell from the sky, crashing into the proxians, obscuring them from view. Behind Sheba, a god appeared carrying a massive hammer. He spun the weapon, electricity arcing from it... and then raised it to the heavens, sending massive amounts of currents into their two foes. The summon finally dissipated, leaving dust in its wake. Before them, Karst and Agatio lay on the ground, both breathing heavily._

_Agatio looked up, a defeated look on his face. "Well, are you going to finish us off?"_

_Karst laughed, pushing herself to a sitting position. "What's the matter? Are you going to, or not?"_

_Felix breathed heavily, leaning on his sword for stability. "... no."_

"_You made the right choice, Felix," came Alex's voice. The Mercury Adept appeared before the two Proxians. "If you had killed them, what would have become of your parents? If that happens, then all of you will suffer..." A blue glow surrounded Karst and Agatio._

"_Alex, what do you think you are doing?!" demanded Sheba, who was the only one of the four not visibly drained, thanks to the Jupiter Beacon._

"_Healing them, obviously."_

"_What, so we fight again?" Jenna questioned._

"_Of course not, Jenna... they can barely stand now."_

_Piers stepped forward. "That still does not give you the right to-"_

"_If you don't finish them, will you leave them here?" Alex inquired. Piers was left speechless._

"_You're not going to help us, are you, Alex?" asked Agatio, his voice still horribly pained._

"_You'd better not ask for thanks..." muttered Karst._

"_Of course not, I know better..." replied the Mercury Adept._

_--_

Kraden had arrived after that, and the three retreated down the elevator. Isaac, Garet, Mia, and Ivan met up with them then... of course demanding answers and explanations. Everything was soon sorted out, however, and the two teams joined forces. Karst and Agatio now carried the Elemental Star... and they had to follow the two Proxians.

Jenna lay on the sleeping bag, staring at the tent canvas. The wind howled... it always came from the east, so the group pitched their tents in the lee of the wind just before the Mars Lighthouse. The Mars Adept looked at her companion, Mia, who sat cross-legged with a pillow held on her lap. Since Issac and Felix's teams joined, there was a change in sleeping arrangements. They carried a total of five tents, two adepts and each and one separate for Kraden. Back when Saturos and Menardi led the procession, they tried making Felix share a tent with the scholar... and the results were not pretty. Deprived of sleep, Felix ended up passing out on their way through the Lamakan Desert, causing a rather large detour in their path. After the events at the Venus Lighthouse, the tents were shared relatively easily... Kraden in one, Felix and later Piers in one, and Jenna and Sheba in the last. Once Isaac joined them at Contigo, they changed plans. After Sheba and Felix revealed their relationship, the two shared a tent. Piers was moved in with Ivan, while Mia joined Jenna in her own tent. Isaac and Garet stayed in the same one.

"Something wrong, Jenna?" came Mia's quiet voice. The Mars Adept looked up to see the concerned face of the healer from Imil, worry in her light blue eyes.

"I... well, I'm concerned about what will happen when we find Karst and Agatio..."

Mia nodded slowly, resting her hands on her pillow. "I understand, Jenna. I'm worried too..."

"Even if we have gotten stronger, they definitely have... and Proxian warriors... don't compromise. So..."

"They may fight us anyway, even if our goal is identical."

Jenna nodded in response. "Plus... it can't be this easy, either. Something else is bound to happen..."

Mia bit her lip, looking down. "You spoke to Ivan too, huh?"

"He mentioned an odd premonition..."

The healer sighed. "Jenna... I don't really know what to tell you. Ivan... he is a Jupiter Adept, and his predictions have become more and more accurate with time. If he says a force will try to stop us, it probably will."

"But who would? We have not encountered anyone who wants the world to vanish!" Jenna cried, exasperated. She put her hand over her eyes, moaning.

"I don't know... I'm sorry, but that's all I can say. Just... remember what you are here to do, Jenna."

"... Light the beacon, restore Alchemy, stop the destruction of Weyard, check..." she sarcastically replied.

Mia sighed, shaking her head. "Think... think of something calming. Don't focus on what is ill... I have done that before, and it leads to bad results. Hm..."

"I... I don't want to talk about this, Mia..."

"Listening to the healer is one of the first steps in getting over something, Jenna."

"Ugh..." the Mars Adept moaned. She got up, and walked out of the tent. Mia was not helping... the Mercury Adept was definitely trying, and Jenna was thankful, but... it just did not work for her. Immediately, she regretted leaving the tent without her coat. "Not my smartest move..." she muttered to herself, but she saw another figure standing against the cliff-face near the tent site. The girl dashed over, trying to escape the bitterness of the wind, and found her brother standing by himself... staring at the Lighthouse. "Felix?"

He looked down, nodding at his sister. "Jenna... you're restless too?"

She looked down at herself, in her warm red night-clothes. "I guess you could say that..." Felix had not changed, and actually had his coat on. Immediately, Jenna felt a rush of envy directed at Sheba.

"Cold?" he asked, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Hush, you..." she retorted, smiling back at him, despite shivering.

The smile on Felix's face faded, but he motioned his sister close. She leaned against him, letting herself relax. "Sheba... she said she felt something drastic will happen atop the aerie."

"It was that specific?"

"Yes... I don't know what... and I don't know to say. If she means the return of Alchemy, of course it is drastic. However, if it is something else..."

"You don't know what to be prepared for..." Jenna finished for him.

Felix nodded, pulling his sister into a hug. "I'm sorry if I've been cold, Jenna... it is all that I can remember over the past few years."

"Felix... you have survived. You have led us across continents, oceans, and protected us through many trials, even defeating a sea god. It makes up for it..." she stated, closing her eyes.

"Jenna..." he whispered.

"Look, do you want me to get Sheba out here to cheer you up?" she asked, smirking.

"I could say the same about Garet."

"What does that mean?!"

"It's pretty obvious, sister," Felix countered, smirking. Until Jenna hit him in the stomach, that is. "Geez, Jenna..."

"You deserved it," she responded.

Felix sighed, massaging his stomach. "Do you feel ready, sister?" he asked, changing the subject.

She decided to go along with it. "As ready as I'll ever be..." she muttered. "This is... the end, isn't it?"

"Of our quest..."

Jenna shivered, the cold starting to bite at her skin. "Felix... what will happen?"

"I don't know... we have to wait and see."

"Accept the unknown, huh..." she muttered, looking at the snow on the ground.

"And welcome it, because it can only make you stronger."

Jenna smirked. That was something only her brother would say... and he was right, in his own way. It was how he lived... how he had survived these years. And it was how she would have to live the next few days... as the looming challenge of the Lighthouse lay before them. The fight... this quest was about to end. And she would see it through to the end.

--

Author's Note:

Another GS fic, this one based on Jenna. Really, I can't say what the inspiration for this was... I don't know myself. But, I just wanted to type this up when it came to my mind.

Yes, hints of Felix/Sheba, Isaac/Mia, and Garet/Jenna in this one... not focused, because this is not a romance fanfiction. If you want that, look somewhere else. ;-) I'm also not good with romantic stuff...

I may have more ideas for Golden Sun, but it's much harder than Fire Emblem. Mainly because there is less material to work with, and I don't come up with ideas easily. Plus, the type of story I like to write depends on a lot of background history, and that's harder to come by. Oh well... it's still a series I like.

As always, constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
